The Path Back To You
by LiveALittleLouder
Summary: After being bounced from home to home, Erin is sick of being different and has always seen it as a curse. But when she is sent to Voltera, she learns that her gift is a part of who she is and learns to accept it. As she learns to keep control over her powers, she must first control her feelings for Alec or she will lose them both.


Disclaimer: Characters in this belong to SM except for Erin.

After what had happened, many might call me crazy, dumb even. But I knew better. People would always say that love knows no age or love knows no gender. But no one ever said love knows no species. Maybe because they have never fallen in love with someone who isn't their species. But I have. And I fell hard.

ERIN (POV)

There are two reasons for why I had to move. Well, there was only one reason, just two ways of saying it. The way my social worker had explained it was, "A new family wants to take you in and treat you better than the rest have." The way I saw it was, "The others can't handle another teen with a rebellious side."

I didn't mean to get into trouble; it just seemed to find me. No matter that what they'll tell you, I didn't steal the money. They handed it over. And I didn't sneak into the 21+ club. They let me in. But no one listens. Why would they? Just like the Millers had told me when I was seven, "there is something not quite right about that girl," and just like them, I couldn't quite but my finger on it either.

So I had to be shipped across the ocean to a family that hopefully hadn't heard the rumors about me. Hopefully. But why would they want me? Clarissa, my social worker had told me they asked for me specifically. But why would someone ask for me?

ALEC (POV)

Master Arohad notified all of the guards to be well fed, more than usual. He had told us that we were to expect company. From a human. This came as a shock to all of us, except Jane and I who had to scope her out. Master had executed a transgression that had muttered something about a human who would make him stronger than the Volturi could ever be. This did not settle well with him. The vampire was disposed of and Jane and I were sent to find her and bring her into our path, whatever it took. But the others had not been informed and were not too pleased as Master was.

"What is a human to us?" Heidi asked. "We just disposed of Gianna, doesn't that prove how replaceable these humans are?"

I shook my head. "No, this one is special. It is rumored that she can manipulate others. Not in force but in _persuasion_." I say the last part almost dramatically, as if to emphasize this even more. "If she is this strong as a human, imagine her strength when she is turned." I turn to leave just as my dear sister walks in.

"Alec, hasn't anyone told you not to listen to rumors?" She says with a coy smile on her lips.

I shake my head. My sister was nothing if not sneaky.

"Just be prepared for her," I said, repeating the words Master Aro had spoken to me earlier. "She's the game turner."

ERIN (POV)

The plane ride was interesting but nothing new. What was new was the entourage that welcomed me. At the airport was a party of two people who seemed more like movie stars than my new family.

The big buff one that reminded me of a body builder held up a sign with the name, "AARON" on it. I approached warily.

"Do you mean Erin? With an E?" He shrugged and I rolled my eyes. "Then that would be me. And girls have E's in their names. Just for the record."

I followed them as they "escorted" me into the car. The girl had insanely deep eyes that I couldn't stop staring at. But what was more unnatural was the way she seemed to draw everyone's attention. And not the way I did. This was completely different in every way.

As they pulled up to "home", my breath was taken away. It was a huge castle. No, castle wasn't the right word. This place made a castle look like a McDonalds.

"Is this it?" I asked. Everything was so old and rustic, just the way I liked it.

"Yes," the buff one said. "This is where you'll be staying."

"I do hope it is to your liking, the purple eyed one said. But I barely caught it because I was still fangirling over the place.

They half guided half dragged me out of the convertible and inside where the beauty of the architecture only increased. I was smiling like a fool. Until I saw him.

ALEC (POV)

I smelled her long before I saw her, but there wasn't really much to look at. She was a human, after all. But something about her drew me in. It drew everyone in and at that moment we all knew the rumors were true. She was gifted, and was very powerful.

She did a three-sixty (360) and took every detail of the room in until she saw Master Aro smiling upon her.

"Welcome," he said openly. She took one look at him and then at the door, as if contemplating bolting.

"Where am I?" She asked. Her voice sounded like any other's but the way it didn't waver or change like other human's was different. Clearly she wasn't afraid of Master, or any of us.

Aro's smile widened- if that was possible- and he turned to the guard gesturing all around him; at his prized pets and servants.

"Why home of course. Where you belong."


End file.
